


Alexa, Mute

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Alexa, Call... [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Neither you nor Steve are ready for your date to end.





	Alexa, Mute

“Alexa, dim the lights,” Steve murmured.

Your heart nearly pounded out of your chest as the lights lowered to what could only be considered a romantic level. His kiss had left you breathless and warm with desire. You clung to him, your arms around him, sighing when he returned to kissing you, your need for him getting stronger with every second that passed.

When you slipped your hands under the edge of the shirt he was wearing, your cool hands on his warm skin, he grabbed your wrists and took a step back.

“I-I’m sorry,” you whispered. You were moving too fast. Just because you wanted what you wanted from Steve didn’t mean he wanted the same thing.

“Don’t apologize,” he whispered, his forehead resting against yours. “Before we do anything else, go any further, I want to make sure this is what you really want. That what you said on that message wasn’t some kind of joke or something.”

“Not a joke,” you replied. “Everything I said, all of it, I’ve imagined you doing those things to me. I want you to do those things to me.” You dropped your eyes, staring at the buttons on his shirt, too embarrassed to look into his ice-blue eyes. “But if you don’t want to, I understand.”

Steve took your chin between his thumb and forefinger, tipping your head back, forcing you to look at him. “Oh, I want to,” he chuckled. “But, I wasn’t about to do anything without your permission. You have to want it as much as I do.”

You pushed up on your toes and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I sent the message, didn’t I?”

“On accident,” Steve chuckled.

“Maybe part of me wanted Alexa to give you that message?” you murmured.

“Who am I sending the message to?” Alexa interrupted.

“Alexa, cancel,” you and Steve said in unison.

His mouth slanted over yours and this time the kiss left no doubt in your mind what he had planned. He pushed you backward until you were pressed up against the wall, his hands sliding down your thighs to cup your ass, pulling you flush against him.

He broke off the kiss, his lips moving up your jaw to your ear, his breath hot against your skin. “What did you say you wanted me to do? Strip you slowly out of your clothes?” His hands moved to the buttons on your shirt, his lips roaming your neck as he undid each button, his fingers brushing your skin. Once your shirt was on the floor, he moved to your skirt, easing the zipper down and pushing it over your hips, letting it pool at your feet.

“Steve,” you moaned.

His fingers twisted in your hair, tugging it sharply as he tipped your head back, biting and sucking at your neck. His arm snaked around your waist and he lifted you off of your feet, still kissing you, still driving you wild with need, even as he moved across the room to the bed.

Steve had just lowered you to the bed, his knee between your legs, one hand on either side of your head, his mouth inches from yours when the damn Alexa chimed.

“You have an incoming call from Bucky Barnes,” she chirped.

“Alexa, cancel,” he growled.

“Would you like me to take a message?” the home assistant said in her sing-song voice.

“No,” Steve muttered. “Alexa, turn out the lights.”

“Lights out,” Alexa said. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Yes,” Steve replied. “Alexa, mute.”


End file.
